


Księżniczka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone-who-is-nobody: uuu ja mam pomysł wiec tak Larry jest u rodziny Tomlinsonów. Bliżniaczki sprzeczają sie o to która zostanie księżniczką Harryego, na co ten mówi że już ją (go) znalazł. no cóż… ale wiesz jakie są księżniczki lubią się obrażać jak im coś nie pasuje ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Księżniczka

\- Louis, Harry – dwie małe blondyneczki wybiegły przed dom, gdy tylko z samochodu stojącego na podjeździe wysiadł ich brat ze swoim chłopakiem.  
\- Cześć dziewczynki – Lou przytulił mocno swoje siostry, całując je w głowy. Następnie odsunęły się od brata i poszły przywitać z loczkiem. W tym czasie szatyn ruszył w kierunku domu, a po chwili dołączyła do niego pozostała trójka.  
\- Witajcie chłopcy – w przedpokoju pojawiła się Jay. Na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Cześć mamo – Lou podszedł do swojej rodzicielki i mocno ja przytulił, składając pocałunek na jej policzku. Następnie przyszła kolej na Harry’ego.  
*****  
Louis i Harry siedzieli wtuleni w siebie na kanapie. Czekali na przybycie Daisy i Phoebe, które kazały im czekać, twierdząc, że chcą im coś pokazać.  
\- Boo, mógłbyś tu na chwile przyjść? – Jay stanęła w przejściu pomiędzy kuchnią, a salonem.  
\- Jasne – cmoknął Harrry’ego w policzek i ruszył do kuchni.  
Został sam. Podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do ściany, na której było pełno zdjęć przedstawiających rodzinę Tomlinsonów. Nie zliczoną ilość razy przyglądał się tym fotografiom, jednak dalej mu się nie znudziło. Uwielbiał jego oglądać, zwłaszcza te, które przedstawiały małego Louisa.  
Usłyszał jak po schodach ktoś zbiega, a po chwili obok niego stały bliźniaczki, ubrane w sukienki. Styles z powrotem zajął miejsce na kanapie, przyglądając się dziewczynkom.  
\- Harry – wykrzyknęła Daisy – Popatrz jakie mama kupiła nam sukienki.  
Dziewczynki okręciły się dookoła własnej osi, tym samy lepiej prezentując swoje kreację.  
\- Macie piękne sukienki, wyglądacie w nich ślicznie – uśmiechnął się spoglądając na rozpromienione twarze blondynek.  
\- Mama nam powiedział, że wyglądamy jak księżniczki – pochwaliła się Phoebe.  
\- Dokładnie – potwierdził Harry – Jesteście pięknymi księżniczkami.  
\- A ty Harry, jesteś moim księciem – Daisy usiadła obok loczka wtulając się w jego bok.  
\- Ej, dlaczego twoim? – druga z bliźniaczek była oburzona – To ja jestem księżniczką Harry’ego.  
\- Wcale nie, bo ja – Daisy gwałtownie wstała stając naprzeciwko swojej siostry – Byłam pierwsza.  
\- To nic nie znaczy. Harry jest moim księciem.  
Loczek wpatrywał się w kłócące siostry, a po jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Bawiła go trochę ta sytuacja, do czasu…  
\- Harry – Phoebe, zwróciła się do chłopaka - Powiedz która z nas jest twoją księżniczką.  
Nie spodziewał się tego pytania.  
\- Um…przepraszam was dziewczynki, ale ja już dawno znalazłem swoją księżniczkę – a jego wzrok powędrował w stronę kuchni, gdzie właśnie przebywał jego ukochany.  
\- Ale jak to? Nie możesz mieć innej księżniczki – oburzyła się Daisy – Musisz wybrać jedną z nas.  
\- Przepra… - jego wypowiedź została przerwana.  
\- Jesteś okropny Harry – Phoebe odwróciła się do loczka plecami.  
\- Nie będziemy już z tobą rozmawiać – druga również się odwróciła.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – do salonu wrócił szatyn, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie widząc obrażone miny sióstr.  
\- Spytałyśmy się Harry’ego, która z nas jest jego księżniczką – bliźniaczki podeszły do brata.  
\- A on powiedział, że żadna z nas, bo ona ma inną księżniczkę – burknęła Phoebe, wtulając się w bok brata.  
\- Oh, doprawdy? – uniósł brew spoglądając na loczka – Ciekawe, kto nią jest.  
\- Jakbyś nie wiedział Lou, że to ty – puścił oczko do swojego chłopaka.  
\- Słucham? – oburzył się Tommo – Dlaczego to ja mam być księżniczką?  
Blondynki zachichotały i odsunęły się od brata, aby spojrzeć na niego z dołu.  
\- Lou, jesteś księżniczką? – zapytała Phoebe  
\- W sumie nic dziwnego, często się tak zachowujesz, jesteś jak rozpieszczona księżniczka – Daisy zaśmiała się, po czym z piskiem zaczęła uciekać, widząc jak szatyn zbliża się do niej.  
Ostatecznie została uratowana przez Harry’ego, który chwycił chłopaka i posadził na swoich kolanach.  
\- Już się nie gniewamy Harry – bliźniaczki podeszły do nich, kiedy tylko Tommo się uspokoił – Jeśli to Lou jest twoją księżniczką to ok – dodały i pobiegły do swojego pokoju, aby ponownie się przebrać.  
\- Dlaczego ja mam być księżniczką – założył ręce na piersi.  
\- Ponieważ każdy książe musi mieć swoją księżniczką, a skoro według twoich sióstr to ja jestem księciem, tobie przypadła ta druga rola – zaśmiał się cmokając szatyna w usta.  
\- No niech ci będzie – ponownie złączył ich usta.


End file.
